User talk:Doc.Richtofen
Archives: 1 Archived Ok, Done. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 21:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:SA Yeah I do, what about it? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I like the Recon a lot, mostly because of the 'new' feel of the black M95, but the uniform barely changes. So, I like the Medic the most, because the big MG3 makes the camouflage more apparent and the uniform has a neat camouflage with it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Please... I received this message on my talk page, less than 10 minutes ago: "Well, you really blasted out MOD when he simply just used your blog post. You see to idolize 808 and riever who have done the same thing to me. Anyway, one more time and you do something like that, I am sure a block will be instated. Sergant.png[[User:Peter Griffen Boy|'Peter Griffen']] [[User talk:Peter Griffen Boy|'Radio Operator"']] I am appalled at this. PGB has no authority to tell me I might be blocked. I beleive he is just exercising his anti-me view. Please at least warn him. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 20:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) He's overeacting. If you rember, he attempted to double cross MerchantofDeath, not to mention he vandalised or helped with the attempt to ruin his wiki, anyway, Sactage merely ovreacted. He could have asked me to explain or whatever, but he just whined, like many do. Also. ManOfIron did it to someone, and got congragulated. Let your logic pick this one. I am not going to rip his throat out, how ever much I would love to. I'm simply going to refuse to reply to any message he sends me. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Archive Do you have any idea how to do it? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :And Bond's gone... Darn. Ahahah, yeah, sure thing. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, Bond said he'd be leaving until May 2nd, just going on a little trip or something. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::May 2nd? Meant June 2nd. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC): :::Alright, no problem. I'll be taking a look at what's happened, but it seems to have died down. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Debate I do not wish to talk about the subject currently. I am in a bad mood, and talking about said subject would most likely make it worse. I hope you understand. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : I shall do just that. Thank you for comprehending my situation. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : I promise it won't get out of hand. I'm going to make sure of that, by ignoring it. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) My part of the debate..... http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MerchantofDeath/I%27m_sick_of_it http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sactage http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sactage http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Peter_Griffen_Boy Here are my examples.... First of all, I do not think Sactage, PGB, and me should be banned ( just wanted you to know first hand) Now, here's what I think...... *PGB has been mad at some CoD wiki users for sometime, I mean, getting forbidden to blog and stuff is not really fun ( personal experience) *Sactage ( CoD wiki user) has disliked PGB for dissing Griever..... *As far as I know, this argument has happened for a long time, before I was even a user..... *I got banned on the CoD wiki for my wiki, PGB is mad about that ( it happened to him) Now, here is what this message has to do with my blog....... *When Sactage put one of those messages on my blog ( not offending him), PGB tryed to defend me....... *Even when I appoligized to Sactage, I think the real argument is still about PGB being blocked, and Sactage taking offense in him dissing Griever. That's about all I know, there might be some holes in this message, but I think I summed it down.... -MerchantofDeath 21:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Kinda overeacting I don't want the guy blocked, it was ust a nasty spat or whatever, you're really over doing it on this one. But MOD makes a blog and talks about how peopel think the militarry is exactly like a vidoe game, and used one of Sactage's old blog posts as an example. Sactage writes a post with many hatefull cuss words, and thinking that Sactage is threatening MOD, I tell him to stop, as I am sure he will be blocked if he continued to cuss so densely at one user. (rember MOI, how he told a vandal that he himself would block?) and Sactage just ran to an admin, instread of him and I simply settling our dispute. Friends, Featured DEathgod65 added CoD wiki to our friends, thank you for returning the favour, it is much appreciated. As for featured content, I tend to just wipe outdated nominations unless there is some deal of debate (which is rather rare) - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Featured Video We could have both, or maybe turn featured image into featured media with video - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Argument Thanks, I did come across references when I looked over what I missed. I'll take a look - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Dunno, but I'll fix it. Last time it did that, a had accidentally got deleted - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) DDD is a priority for a new Discussions policy as part of the Operation:Overhaul - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Yano what the kinda sucky thing about editing different wikis is...if you want a sig that goes with the wiki you have to change it every time. [[User:Gman111|'Battlefields.']][[User talk:Gman111|'Best']] 21:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I love you :) [[User:Gman111|'Battlefields.']][[User talk:Gman111|'Best']] 21:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice one i tried to get a BF and COD in my sigs but gave up lol unless i use the Game logos i may try that now :D [[User:Gman111|'Mr.']][[User talk:Gman111|'Foley']] 22:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Change http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Launchers to Rocket Launchers. IRC Mind getting on? #Wikia-Battlefield if you can. Signature I noticed you fiddling with your sig. I just realised why all of the images look poor at 30px, so here's a copy of my message to Heatedpete: Haha! When you resize images to 30px, they reduce in height and width. By typing x30px, you can re-size the height only to 30px, making it much neater. If you set your old image to x30px, it will work and look good - Bondpedia (Talk) 12:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh-oh Something must be up with your signature. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:RfA's Thanks. --CodExpert 22:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Badges/Medals? Can't seem to find it if you got one for the online badges/medals is there one? Like 500 kills with engineer...100 kills with engineer specact.Knotdead Yett 10:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Image Copyrighting Dear Doc.Richtofen, Thank you for your contributions to Battlefield Wiki, especially your images. However, some of the images you uploaded have been tagged as uncategorized ( ). This means that no copyright license was selected. This applies to the following images: *File:Doc XM8.jpg As per Wikia policy, all images must be correctly licensed. Please read Battlefield Wiki:Images and Copyright Policy and correct the licenses, or I regret they will have to be deleted. All uncategorized images remaining on June 30 2010 will be deleted. You co-operation would be appreciated, Any problems, message me Thank you, ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 15:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Iletirate Man Please, watch this. Where I live, there is thise one radio station that plays the most annoying song of all time, "Tik Tok", it is so effing annoying, I swear I'll attempt an assassnation on the artist. So please, you must, http://www.youtube.com/user/collegehumor the ending is so funny, please watch it, I need you for my army of assassins. Rollbacks I suppose you're actually right. Raise it at the forums. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 17:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you doc HeatedPeteTalk 19:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm just sorting out the rollbacks. Is it OK if I take your rollback ability away? You get it anyway as an admin, and currently you're just clutter (no offence!) - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 19:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Page Go ahead - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 18:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I included them so there was a record, otherwise it's vitually impossible to find. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 20:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Trusted Users Well. Trusted Users and Rollbacks are sort of normal users as a supplement to admins. I don't think including admins would necessarily fit. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 22:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Updates Will do. I only realised when I mentioned them the other day that one was overdue. I'll do a new one tomorrow for the start of the week - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 15:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, hope we can be friends here too! 02:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month Well, the idea was to make it easier for multiple nominations. Maybe it should be renamed though... - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 19:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) No. I did think about some requirements, but I thought that would restrict it. It's for the best editor of the month, regardless of how long they've been here or their edit count, so I didn't bother. Did you have anything in mind? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 19:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, actually, I've just looked through it, and there is a 6 month period before you can get it again. I don't think we can get away with never before for very long. As for self-nomination, then OK. As for blocks, obviously if they've been blocked in the last month, then it'll be rejected. But if they were blocked one month, and came back a reformed character and editing brilliantly the next, then I don't see why not. Although, if you didn't think that was acceptable, it would be justification to oppose the nomination. And you can be the best editor with minimal edits, so I don't think that would necessarilly be justified. Were you thinking total edits, or edits in the respective month? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 19:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, I didn't see the word 'voters'. I'm going to put up a voting policy regarding all votes. Further from my post above, would the RfA voter requirements be sufficient? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 20:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Feel free. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 14:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC) TheManOfIron I am now making a formal complaint against user:TheManOfIron for trolling, edit boosting, and causing offence on my blog pages. I request, no, demand that disciplinary action be taken immediately in the form of banishment. At minimum, TheManOfIron is no longer to be allowed to post on by blog, ever. This is a formal complaint. I have blocked TMOI. As for Capt Mactavish, I have blocked him too, since 4 out of 5 of his contributions were flaming TMOI. Feel free to revise the blocks, though, I think what I did is just. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Footer Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a helper with the Wikia Gaming team. I noticed that the footer you are using on the Main Page features our old, ugly logo. Would you be oppose to us changing it to our newer logo, which can be seen here. Let me know as soon as possible. - Wagnike2 22:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC #wikia-Battlefield, as always. BFWC logo Sorry for the late reply. If you still need a logo, I just made one and uploaded it. If you need it bigger, let me know and I can easily enlarge it. JoePlay (talk) 16:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) For your entertainment tonight. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Imrlybord7#Block_needed.3F http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bondpedia#MOI.2C_he_needs_a_break http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dolten#Hey http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheManOfIron#Quit_arguing. Re: Joke So it's semi common, eh? Good, but hard to remember the whole thing. 20:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) PGB/TMOI Inquiry You may have noticed that, to try to conclude the TMOI/PGB conflict, a small, private inquiry is being established. We intend to use statements from both sides, plus the evidence in various places, to decide who was at fault and what should be done. As you're an admin, I'm inviting you to take part in this. If you are interested, or even if you aren't, please send me an email so details can be confirmed. If you don't already have my email, its thomasrbendall@yahoo.co.uk.. Please reply by email, not talkpage. ''' Thanks. - ''Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 19:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Greetings You're welcome. YuriKaslov 21:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I edit here occasionally. Not as often as Call of Duty wiki or Medal of Honor wiki, though. YuriKaslov 23:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello this is Rebel_Leader, I was just wondering why you removed my contribution from the weapons section? Is it not a valid addition? The video shows every weapon in HD and the interface is very professional. Please, I would like to keep it posted. If thre is something I need to do to keep it posted please let me know, I'm new and wish to be a helpful contributor to this wikia. -Rebel Leader Congrats Congrats on 1000 edits doc! - 09:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Did you seriously remove all the videos I so generously placed on your wiki? That took forever and I was told I was doing the right thing. I think you should reverse your decision. This is wrong Sir, very very wrong. Signature Hi. On you're signature, between the links to your talk page and contributions there is a |''' symbol. This interferres with the archive template. Can I ask that you replace it with '''|. It'll look the same but won't interferre. Thanks - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 15:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Much better. Thanks. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 17:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm good thanks. How are you? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 17:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Hello , I'm sorry to have to issue this, but per Forum:Inactive Admins, I am declaring you inactive (as you haven't edited for over a month) If you continue to be inactive, you will be downgraded in 31 days time. To become officially active again, you must accumulate 20 mainspace edits over a period of 3 days. However, if you are downgraded, since you passed an RfA, you will be able to resume rights on any future return upon becoming officially active again. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 16:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, I make today the 1 year anniversary of the Battlefield Assistance Task Force, so thanks for organising it. I'm continually grateful - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 18:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm great thanks, you? Sorry I had to post the above, bad timing. I don't think you deserve to be downgraded, but it's policy. If you think it should be changed, post about it at the forum. I think I'd be open to changing it. Anyway, you're well on your way to preventing it. Really, to take a look at this place, it's unrecognisable from a year ago (and not just the design, the entire atmosphere), and I suppose we have you to thank, amongst others, for organising it. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 18:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) In that case, you can ignore the above. I'll have a read of the forum... - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 20:13, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, the inactivity period remains but has been extended by a month, but now when an admin becomes inactive, it's just for outlining who's around to new users, etc., with rights no longer removed from inactive admins - 19:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Maxwell Images Well, the images were deleted at the request of the user who complained. No action has been taken against Maxwell123 himself though. The discussion is here in case you haven't seen it. I have to say, I got lost in the discussion and gave up... - 11:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well, we're due a new UotM today anyway, and I don't think it's fair to take it off him retrospectively. Especially since many more of his images are still good - 14:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hang on Well, I'd like to argue it was neither, but despite our efforts to prevent it, I think you may have a point... - 20:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) As with everything annoying, trolls, Chelsea fans, and vegetarians, they just, sort of, appeared out of nowhere. - 20:22, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, nicely put... - 20:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Why thank you BP. I think one way of getting an idea on why it seems to be the case of there being trolls and whatnot is because of the subject of a few blogs (mainly a few posted by CoD4 on CoD-related subjects and an CoD XP blog posted by N7) that caused people to go into CoD-basher mode, and that really hasn't stopped. What's really the focus we need to have now, is not how it happened but how to stop it. - 20:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm vegetarian... :| --'N7' T| ] 18:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Srsly? If so, no offence intended. It was a simple piece of humour to lighten the mood a bit. - 18:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) We have attempted to stop such activities - most notably the new code of conduct's section on trolling and flaming. I think Pete has covered most of the troublemakers - it's mainly anons, spurred on by blogs authored by N7, Smuff and Callofduty4 (the latter's attitude is especially unhelpful) - 20:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Main perpetrators - User blog:N7/Modern Warfare 3 at COD:XP, User blog:Peter Griffen Boy/I like Chicken. (partially) (<- Yes, the return of our favourite editor), User blog:Smuff/Oh Google..., User blog:Callofduty4/Call of Duty to fall at the hands of Battlefield?, User blog:Callofduty4/EA's public attitide towards Call of Duty is bad for the industry, says Activision CEO. Basically, the fact that the BF community as a whole is being riddled with an immaturity of sorts. Mostly this is just the bad side of the extention of a playful bit of joking towards the CoD series, but luckily the majority of people here aren't those sorts of people. However, as with some of the aforementioned blogs (big word makes me dizzy), there seems to be a little spark that starts the trolling/flaming, and that seems to be mostly the fact that said blogs contain CoD-related information. Why that has led to the situation now I don't know, but, really, it is hard to actually discern. Considering you'd most likely have more experience on why this situation has arose, what do you think? - 20:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: In my view - no, they aren't responsible. However, what I see is that they made bad decisions to post the blogs they put up. - 18:52, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :They worked fine on the CoD wiki. I blame the community here for not being able to well, handle them. --Callofduty4 18:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) They aren't wholely responsible, but they have incited it - 19:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just on a further note (I didn't mention it earlier because you wanted a straight forward answer), the worst part is their unhelpful attitude towards tackling the issue (ie. not wanting anything to do with it). I'm hoping that with their help, they could continue to blog while assisting in preventing flame wars, rather than simply distancing themselves from the problem. That's what I want more than anything - 19:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. 20:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Help? Hey doc, I'm I Pro CF19 and I need some help. I was banned on the Nazi Zombies wiki as the admin said in a post "Look either we get a definitive answer of (I guess he meant or) you get a ban". That "definitive answer" was about my age. Later, as he threatened, I got banned. The block was made by Sniperteam82308. *Reason given: Flamming the US of A. *Start of block: 19:41, July 4, 2011 *Expiry of block: 19:41, July 4, 2012 *Intended blockee: I Pro CF19 *Block ID: #92 *Current IP address: 24.69.34.27 This was the only way I knew how to talk to anyone with any power in the wiki. Please help me! PS: I am the allowed age to use this account. FTW Inactive Admin!! first time meeting.. P.S i was searching the net for something about COD or something and i saw you on these forums (dunno which one) Nice to meet you lol Zephalian 08:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well let's see Yeah aggressive editing haha, that made me up to TU but yeah nothing much.. Getting UC3 try to get BF3 in 2012 and Homefront 2 in 2014 Didn't know you were a PS3 player subbed to you one or two months ago, well your list full? Hey there! Nice to see you back here, Doc! But yeah, Bond's gone semi-active and I've been incredibly busy this semester at college. But we've got some new admins, Pedro9basket and 3RDRANGER. I'm not sure if you've met either of them though. Pedro has, with H2seasprite, been in the process of completely revamping the 2142 pages. RANGER, on the other hand, has been uploading a ton of useful liscenced pics and has helped making articles more uniform with categorization and such. HP and Yuri are still kicking around, keeping tabs on stuff and making edits here and there. I, myself, have been mostly lurking and doing some commenting and editing, but I find between college and trying to play Skyrim, then BF3, and now ME3, I haven't been around as much as I'd like to. I'll be able to be around more come May when I'm out for summer break. How have you been though? 23:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Similar to your shade on your sig-- SlopijoeHangars 11:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Richtofen! It's great to see you active again mate, (since the last time you and I had a chat) Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 01:24, March 25, 2012 (UTC) There was a distant admin called CruzDude, I THINK HE DEAD hahaha Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 08:40, March 25, 2012 (UTC) You'll get find with the current roster including me, Pedro is cool so is Ranger (new admins). You still have heatedpete, Yuri and PE and Slopijoe is a great Trusted User. aswell as Charcoal... For normal editors Nikitazero is awesome. HOWEVER you have to troll- Uhhhh go through this guy every now and then...Just sayin 10:54, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah i'll will try somehow since of the lack of active users at the moment. Maxwell123 14:39, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Nav Bar It was just a small problem - there was too much in each bar, the page wasn't wide enough to fit it all. I think I've managed to fit it in, but it's taken a readjustment of the 'Friends / Affiliates' sub-navigation. Feel free to have a look and adjust it yourself if you want... - 20:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Video request Did you get any answers from User:Bovell on the voice request - Maxwell123 09:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) So far so good - lets see how he respond. Maxwell123 13:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Waiting for reply. Maxwell123 16:53, April 17, 2012 (UTC) What about someone else can do the voiceover part - most people active here are either american or british. Just saying since it seems like speed is like freeze. Maxwell123 11:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) No, but... ...I wasn't entirely sure if we were fully deciding on using it. I'll ask him after I get some food, though. RE: Voting Requirement Meh, so we're late to the party. We've had a bad experience from PGB and TMOI a long while ago that caused quite the fiasco with sockpuppets and whatnot. Plus, nobody said we had to be like every other wiki. I mean, yeah there's that sense of conformity and all, but still. It could just cause more problems than its worth if anons just create accounts to troll the voting system on something important. 18:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Very true. I just don't want another major fiasco to tear this wiki apart like that one nearly did. And we do need as much community help as we can get, but it seems most would rather post on blogs and whatnot, with little regard to editing. An unfortunate thing, but at least we do still have a steady amount of editing going on. More would always be nice, but time is difficult to come by these days for many of us. 22:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey and ? Hello, I'm new here ( you won't see me around here to often though). I have one quick question, how do you switch to a pistol in Battlefield 3 gameplay? Thanks a lot, AJ1776AJ1776 16:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Console Hey, I use an XBOX. AJ1776AJ1776 23:04, May 21, 2012 (UTC)